


Confession

by sofielix



Series: Moon and back [2]
Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Homophobia, still very much profane
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/sofielix
Summary: 他們的相遇極爲偶然。緣由他早已想不起來了，只記得他們相識於一年半前的一個夜晚。正好滿月，又是萬里無雲的一個晚上，月光鋪開一條條明路，既有平坦大路也有偏僻小徑。維吉爾走在偏僻小徑上，他走在平坦大路上。若非但丁偶然的一次迷路，他們本不該相遇。
Relationships: Dante & Virgil (La Divina Commedia), Durante degli Alighieri | Dante Alighieri & Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil, past Vergilius/Maecenas
Series: Moon and back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081865
Kudos: 5





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:以“神父，請聽我告解”作爲開頭，以“我愛你”作結。因為不符合程序稍微改了一點。中英對切，自行避雷。Past Maecenas/Vergilius。除了正常告解流程和摘錄其他都是我編的，試問哪個parish的神父會講discrimination towards gender-homosexual people是不對的，我立刻趕來，讓我多念幾遍聖母經都行。另外預警：中英混集，混邪前提，梅賀維前提。Italic text是quote。  
> ooc到了極致幾近換頭文學。大概。謹慎。
> 
> 我也不知道我在寫什麼。

門被打開又關上，木板上龜裂的油漆隨著門的移動而大片剝落。教堂中空蕩而寂靜，就連外面的鳥叫聲也清晰可聞，然而在外面幾近耀目的陽光也並未能穿過暗色玻璃打破告解亭中的陰暗。  
“求神父降福，我罪人願在聖教會内悔改。”  
“距離上次辦告解已有……”有多久了？但丁卡了一下。大概自從那天晚上他就再沒來過；那距今當是四旬有餘了。  
他和維吉爾的相遇極爲偶然。緣由他早已想不起來了，只記得他們相識於一年半前的一個夜晚。正好是萬里無雲的一個晚上，月光鋪開一條條明路，既有平坦大路也有偏僻小徑。維吉爾走在偏僻小徑上，他走在平坦大路上。  
若非但丁極偶然的那次迷途，他們本不該相遇。

* * *

維吉爾性取向男，他也從不隱藏他的取向，至少在他的圈子裏這是爲人熟知的。他的朋友如賀拉斯與……後者也算不得朋友罷，總而言之與他相熟的人都清楚這一事實。除了但丁這個‘過客’。  
他在他們二次見面的時候正好碰上梅塞納斯也在，前一秒還在說 _“how happily I recognize you”_ 的但丁下一秒看上去就好似嚇得恨不得把這句話吃回去一樣。  
維吉爾不解地看著他。然而以他的智慧又如何看不出來，但丁想道， _he, who other times had rescued me in other peril。_  
他只記得他說了一句你爲什麽背棄天主的道路。  
維吉爾笑說自己又不是信徒。生來如此，不如問問你那神祗爲何將我生成這般模樣。這便是一神教的又一不好處了，但是回過頭來一想，一人做事一人當，是也不是？那於神，也應是一樣的。  
但丁心説這難道是天主讓他自活生生的sodomy取材嗎，眼看著維吉爾的臉他卻又無法想象他臉上沾灰的樣貌，就好像他生來本是無罪一樣，而在此同時他又深知 _有罪的終將因其罪行而付出代價。_

他們的第三次見面是在好幾個星期以後，早超出一月的時間，卻差個幾天，才足四個旬日。幾乎每次的相遇於他們而言都是一次次偶遇，甚至可以説他們從未計劃過任何一次的見面。  
但當時的維吉爾好像早知道他要路過一樣候在路旁，一身粗麻衣衫引人注目，或者至少讓但丁駐步。正似是那尼尼微的王一般。  
他必須承認他沉迷於他們每次相聚的傾談内容。不論是已達成共識的話題，抑或是意見相左的；是虛擬的，或是實質性的；是‘好’的或是‘壞’的；維吉爾的話總是能讓他想到他從未設想過的更深一層。又或者只是他不願去想的一層。  
_維吉爾於他而言是一份‘禮物’，一份使他左顧右盼不知是否應收下的‘禮物’。_ 但同時對方也並不屬於他。他二人就好似一條十字路口上相遇的兩個過路人一樣，無論如何相談甚歡也終有分別時候，更何況這‘相談甚歡’不過但丁一廂情願。  
他心説他們中沒有一個人是先知，包括他、包括維吉爾；他們都不是。

數日后的第四次見面以一場爭吵作結。 _“全城只得一個義人，”_ 但丁高聲叫道，“若你同他們一同，那便將一個不剩。”  
維吉爾好似從不發怒一般，還心平氣和同他說理，“如何同他們一般，義人便要一個不剩了？”  
那叫但丁記起又一句， _‘他緩於發怒，富於慈愛，憐憫而不願降災禍。’_ 他口中卻仍高聲叫道，“若真如此， _我死了比活著還好！_ ”  
維吉爾不發一言，只看著他摔門而去。

* * *

告解亭在教堂的最後邊。門虛掩著。但丁走進去，小心地關上了門，將門因老舊而發出的響聲關在門外。  
他在跪凳上説道，“求神父降福，我罪人願在聖教會内悔改。”  
“距離上次辦告解已有……”他卡了一下。大概自從那天晚上他就再沒來過，“兩月時間。在這段時間所犯的過錯有……。若有忘記的罪過，或他人因我所犯的過失……都求神父全赦。”  
“沒有別的了嗎?”神父問他。他搖頭。 _“如果一個病人羞於向醫生揭示自己的傷口，醫生就不能爲他所不知的病對症下藥。”_ 神父提醒道。  
“我……”他磕磕絆絆地抖半天抖出來一小句話，“記不得了。”  
神父嘆了一口氣，說好罷。你要知道 _同性戀或非他人刻意所爲，原系天生所致，正是於他們的考驗。於他們應以尊重、同情和體貼相待，而非任何不公的歧視。_ 補贖一如平時。  
他驀地擡頭。隔著告解屏風他看到了維吉爾，“你不是教徒。”  
“是或不是，不過你一念之間，”維吉爾搖頭道，“要我帶你念麽？你應當知道流程。”  
“吾主耶穌，基利斯督，造我養我，救我之主，”他頓了頓，“我重罪人，得罪於天主，今特為愛天主在萬有之上，專心痛悔，惱恨我罪，寧死再不敢犯天主的誡命。懇望吾主，念爾受難之功，可憐赦我的罪過。”  
維吉爾接道，“天上的慈父，”他畫了一個十字聖號，“因他聖子的死亡和復活，使世界與他和好，……”

* * *

向來原罪就只有一條，但丁走出時心想。他沐浴在充分的陽光中，卻止不住去想維吉爾。對方身上的矛盾使他不解。誠然，他在對方身上獲益良多；最後記得最清晰的卻只得一句，就好似方才的鳥叫一般，穿過黑暗打破寂靜，叫他記憶深刻，“ _同性戀或非他人刻意所爲，原系天生所致，正是於他們的考驗。於他們應以尊重、同情和體貼相待，而非任何不公的歧視。_ ”  
這句話他早於教理中見到過，而到最後，也只這一句是他早就見到過的。

**Author's Note:**

> 分別quote了維的一句詩，一句來自神曲，五句cue聖經，其他來自香港公教真理學會出版的天主教教理。寫這麽長了有人考慮跟我信教嗎，沒有的話我要懺悔去了。。。好profane一文。我有點害怕了，能略的我都略了，害怕.jpg。  
> PS: 所有人都是但丁幻想出來的。


End file.
